


Jinn

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Careful the wish you make...
Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832308
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Jinn

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't sign up for AELDWS this summer. But then I got the fun idea of stealing Mark's idea and writing alongside the challenge, but with a twist: NEVER making A/E the central focus of the drabble. We'll see how this goes! 
> 
> Week 1  
> Prompt: No backsies  
> Genre: Historical  
> Word Count: Up to 150 words

The lamp is old, tarnished, and exactly what he needs. Yusuf polishes it carefully and places it on his windowsill.

All day, he waits for a customer, but nobody comes. 

He eyes his shelves lined with tinctures and herbs. “Why can’t people appreciate me?”

The next morning, there’s a line outside. One family begs him to visit their home and heal their son.

“It’s too far to walk,” he apologizes.

“You have a horse, man!”

Yusuf turns. He has a stable. And a horse.

He _knows_ he never bought that.

He eyes the lamp shining in his window. “I’ll visit tomorrow.”

He wishes for many things, after that. His shack becomes a mansion, his tinctures never fail.

Then one evening, a mob arrives. 

He reaches for the lamp and cries, “Take it back! Take it all!”

The lamp watches, shining in the sunset, as the mob breaks down his door.


End file.
